


Addressing the Balance

by callista1159



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clones, Episode Tag, Episode s07e03 Fragile Balance, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callista1159/pseuds/callista1159
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An episode tag to season 7's 'Fragile Balance'.</p><p>Sam feels sorry for O'Neill's clone and wonders about bringing him beer. Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addressing the Balance

Sam is pretty sure that the Springs High School doesn’t have much to offer a Special Ops trained Colonel with experience in multiple international and several interplanetary conflicts, but apparently the Colonel’s young duplicate had elected to sign up for classes when it became apparent that he wouldn’t just share the leadership of SG-1 with the, um, _original_ Colonel on some kind of rota basis.

She feels for the duplicate, she really does. He’s a little scrawny, and even if the Air Force were create him an ID over the age of majority, he’d never get served a beer or be taken seriously as an adult. He effectively has to go through years as an adolescent, taking classes he’d probably skipped the first time round, trying not to get too wise-ass with the teachers who are probably younger than his original years anyway, and generally make sure he doesn’t stand out too much as what could reasonably be called an old head on young shoulders. She thinks his situation kind of sucks.

It’s just that every time she looks at him, she can’t see the man she knows him to be. Doesn’t feel that frisson of attraction that she hasn’t been able to shake despite seven years of working in close quarters with the Colonel and being able to do nothing about it. And even if she were to feel it, there would be something questionable about a grown woman admitting her attraction to a guy who looks twenty years her junior.

She doesn’t think they can be friends, even if she owes him that much at least.

She can do a little better than that though.

Sam adjusts her skirt and takes a second to admire her abruptly rejuvenated form, before flipping her hair back, straightening her shoulders, and striding through the doors of the high school in which she has just today enrolled. 

She’s got a missing teammate to track down behind the enemy lines of high school. And a beer in her bag for when she finds him.

This time around, she’s going to be badass. And she has a funny kind of feeling that Jack O’Neill is the kind of teenager who might just bring out the best in her.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and universe not mine. I wouldn't say no to hanging out with Clone O'Neill though.


End file.
